


Rebound Guy

by zoicite (orphan_account)



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zoicite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy dated Katie for six months before they broke up in a huge fireball explosion of fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound Guy

Jimmy dated Katie for six months before they broke up in a huge fireball explosion of fighting. Chazz saw it coming and tried to school Jimmy in break up survival. He tried to teach Jimmy to act like he wasn't hurt, didn't care at all that Katie was moving to Hawaii to get away from her family and the cold and Jimmy. Jimmy didn't want to learn. Instead he cried and threw things and once kicked Chazz with his skate. Not on purpose, at least that was what he claimed, but still. It had been an entire week and Chazz had had enough.

"Distance," Jimmy moaned. "I don't – we don't even live together."

"Women," Chazz agreed and rolled his eyes for emphasis.

Jimmy was forlornly blowing bubbles through his straw into a glass of root beer. Each time it would get close to bubbling over the top of the glass and each time Jimmy would stop just before it did and wait for the soda to settle down. Chazz had been watching Jimmy's stupid bubbles for the last ten minutes. He couldn't take it anymore. He waved the bartender over and ordered a bottle of Bud Light for Jimmy. Jimmy just frowned at it and kept talking.

"I guess I just thought that when people broke up with someone they'd have a real reason to do it," Jimmy sighed.

"Maybe you were bad in bed."

"No," Jimmy sighed. "That's not it."

"Are you sure?" Chazz asked. He wasn't trying to be an ass, but it wasn't like Jimmy had had a lot of experience in that area before Katie. Chazz thought that if that was it, Katie was a trooper for lasting as long as she did.

"I'm not bad in bed!" Jimmy said a little too loudly. He shifted on his stool and looked around, and then turned back to Chazz and hissed, "I'm not bad at sex."

Chazz threw up his hands. "I'm just trying to help!"

"You're not helping."

Chazz shrugged and tried to be quiet after that, listened to Jimmy bitch and moan and handed him a napkin when he started to sniffle a little. Chazz didn't really remember his first breakup, but he was pretty sure he got drunk, slept with a hooker, and moved on.

"You know what you need to do?"

"Call her?" Jimmy asked. It was so sad.

"You need to get drunk. Get drunk, sleep with a hooker, and move on."

"What?" Jimmy asked, his mouth dropping open as Chazz pushed the beer toward him. "I'm not – a hooker?"

Chazz had been sitting here with Jimmy not drinking and talking for far too long. "Drink this beer please."

"No," Jimmy said and pushed it away.

"If you don’t drink the beer, I'm not sure I can keep talking to you."

"Don't be an idiot, Chazz."

"Hey, I'm on Team Jimmy here," Chazz defended. "But Team Jimmy cut me with an ice skate and is really starting to give me a headache."

Jimmy huffed a little, sighed, and then mumbled "fine" and reached for the beer.

Chazz nodded and patted Jimmy on the back, started leafing through his mental index of ladies, tried to come up with a good one for Jimmy. He wasn't an idiot. He'd get Jimmy good and drunk, and _then_ he'd call up his lady friend, hook her up with Jimmy, show him how good the single life could be.

Three beers later and Jimmy only seemed to be getting worse.

"Do not call her," Chazz said and grabbed the phone from Jimmy's hand. "If you call her I will literally throw your phone in the backed up toilet in the bathroom. You saw it, it's gross."

"Don't even – you wouldn't." Jimmy gasped.

"I would. I'm deleting her number from your phone now," Chazz said. He started pressing buttons. Jimmy's phone was pink and his wallpaper was Kristi Yamaguchi.

"Come on," Jimmy whined.

Chazz shook his head. "It's for your own good." He deleted the number and snapped the phone shut, slipped it into his own pocket.

Jimmy watched him and pouted.

"Is it because you were afraid to sleep with her?" Chazz asked.

"God," Jimmy said, staring at Chazz in disbelief. "No! It was – she said she needed distance!"

"But she needs distance for a reason," Chazz pointed out. He didn't really want to talk to Jimmy about any of this, but so far Jimmy wasn't doing anything with any of the advice Chazz had given him to take his mind off of it all.

"I'm not talking about this with you," Jimmy grumbled.

"Seems you've done nothing _but_ talk about it at me," Chazz said. "So you were sleeping with her?"

"Yes! Shut up," Jimmy moaned and downed his beer, waved the bartender over and ordered another.

"But you weren't bad in –"

"Chazz," Jimmy cut him off. "Shut. Up."

Chazz did shut up. Stayed quiet until Jimmy huffed and said, "I just can't believe it's over."

"You need a rebound," Chazz groaned. "You're driving me insane."

"Rebound?" Jimmy asked.

"It's like – a rebound," Chazz said. "You don't know what a rebound is?"

"Like in hockey?" Jimmy asked and made a face. He wasn't a hockey fan. He thought it was a waste of good ice. Chazz sort of agreed, but he liked watching men throwing each other into walls, so he accepted hockey for what it was.

"Like in dating."

"Oh," Jimmy said.

"I have a whole list of ladies who probably wouldn't mind helping you out as long as I promise to sleep with them after too."

"Gross," Jimmy said. "No thanks."

"It will help," Chazz assured him.

"I don't want to sleep with some girl I don't know," Jimmy said.

"That's the point," Chazz argued. "You don't want to know them. You just want to have great sex with someone you don't care about. That'll show Katie."

"No – I. It won't help."

"Okay," Chazz said. He ordered another beer and then turned back to Jimmy. He was going to regret this, he knew, but it would be better than another week of watching Jimmy sulk around. "Use me."

"What?"

"I'll be your rebound," Chazz clarified.

"Why?" Jimmy said. He downed the last sip of his third beer, scrunched up his face and said, "Ew, no."

"It'll be great," Chazz said. "Free orgasms all around." He said it a little too loudly and a couple large guys down the bar glared at him. Chazz winked. He was pretty sure he could take them if it came down to it. Not that Jimmy would be much help as his backup.

"But you said you're not supposed to care about the rebound person. I care about you," Jimmy protested. "And you're a guy."

"So what. I'm _the_ rebound guy. I'm great at it."

"Because you don't care about people?"

"Yes," Chazz said. "No. I mean, I care about you, man. You're my friend and my skating partner and I’m trying to help you out. But it's not like, we don't care about each other like _that_ , see?"

"So you want me to use you and kick you to the curb?" Jimmy asked. "That will make me feel better?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Unless Katie left you because you were bad in bed. Then it might not make _me_ feel better, but at least you'll learn a few things."

"I'm not bad in bed," Jimmy repeated.

"Sure, okay buddy," Chazz said. He set a hand on Jimmy's knee and squeezed.

"You've been dumped a lot, huh," Jimmy said after a moment.

Chazz laughed. "No," he said. "No one can leave this body willingly." He removed his hand from Jimmy's knee and ran it down his own chest.

Jimmy looked doubtful and a little grossed out. It was a pretty normal look for Jimmy, but Chazz took offense just a little.

"You know what? I'm the _perfect_ rebound. You'd be an idiot to say no to this."

"Okay," Jimmy said. He was just agreeing to get Chazz to shut up, but Chazz knew that trick and he wasn't about to let go now without a fight. No one doubted Chazz's sexual prowess and got away.

"I'll show you," Chazz announced. It was driving him nuts that Jimmy was just sitting there on his stool, head bent and smiling a little. Usually when Chazz got worked up like this he was arguing with Jimmy and Jimmy was flushed and excited too. Jimmy's cheeks would turn pink and his eyes would flash. This quiet depressed Jimmy pissed Chazz off. He had to do something about it. He'd do something about it _and_ he'd prove Jimmy wrong. No one in their right mind turned down sex with Chazz Michael Michaels when offered.

"I'm going to," Chazz said and stood quickly from his stool, causing the wooden legs to rattle against the floor.

"Going to what?" Jimmy asked and looked up at Chazz. His cheeks actually were a little pink but it was from the drink more than anything else. It turned Chazz on a little anyway. He thought he should be disturbed by that, but the fact that he wasn't just turned him on more.

"Come on," Chazz said, and yanked at Jimmy's arm.

Jimmy stubbornly grabbed at the bar and said, "I thought we were here to drown my sorrows!"

"This is a better idea. I promise."

"There is no way this is a better idea," Jimmy said. "You're acting like – maybe Katie was right."

Chazz didn't know what the hell Jimmy was going on about now, didn't care, yanked at Jimmy's arm again instead. "Fine," Chazz said. "How about we go get ice cream then. You think that will help?"

"Actually, yeah," Jimmy agreed, standing willingly from his stool.

Chazz smirked and started walking toward the door, refused to turn to see if Jimmy was following him. The air in the parking lot was crisp, the night was clear but not too cold. He made a beeline for his Jeep, not pausing until he was standing beside it.

"Do you want me to –" Jimmy started to ask, but he didn't finish. Chazz had been waiting for Jimmy to catch up and as soon as he did, he grabbed Jimmy, shoved him against the side of the Jeep and kissed him.

Jimmy struggled at first, tried to push Chazz away, but the protest lasted only a few seconds before Jimmy's hands slid up to hold Chazz's face, keep him close. Chazz smiled against Jimmy's mouth.

Chazz hadn't really expected Jimmy to be good at this. He still thought of Jimmy as inexperienced and fresh despite the six month relationship, but Jimmy was good, moving his mouth just right so that Chazz moaned and pressed his body against Jimmy's, let Jimmy feel how turned on he was. Jimmy's knees buckled just a little, just for a second as Jimmy struggled to regain his composure. Chazz wanted to move fast, wanted to keep this going before Jimmy started to overthink it.

"I don't think – I don't think this is a good idea," Jimmy said even as his hands seemed to gravitate to Chazz's chest.

"This is a great idea," Chazz muttered. He slid the palm of his hand across the front of Jimmy's jeans.

"Someone is going to see us," Jimmy gasped

"So what," Chazz mumbled and licked Jimmy's neck. He smiled against Jimmy's skin. "Inside," he said.

"What?" Jimmy mumbled, his eyes glazed.

"Get in the car before you fall over," Chazz said. "Unless you want a bunch of drunk idiots to watch me ravishing you."

"Ravishing me –" Jimmy repeated and then he blinked once, pushed at Chazz's shoulders, and unlocked the passenger door of the Jeep.

"Back seat," Chazz corrected. He palmed Jimmy's ass as Jimmy scrabbled into the car knees first. He'd never been so glad for tinted windows. "See. No one will see us."

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed, distracted, and reached for Chazz. He leaned in until his lips met Chazz's mouth, whimpered a little at the contact.

Chazz reached for the button on Jimmy's jeans. Really, Jimmy was a lot easier than Chazz had imagined. Not that he had imagined this exactly. Well, maybe once.

As though he could read Chazz's mind, Jimmy pulled Chazz's hand away and said, "What if it messes up our skating?"

"Come on," Chazz scoffed. "Every other pairs team is screwing."

"I guess," Jimmy agreed.

He let Chazz resume getting inside Jimmy's pants, let him unbutton them and slide his hand inside, gasped a little when Chazz's fingers touched his skin. Easy, Chazz thought again. Deliciously fantastically easy.

He pushed Jimmy back, leaned in to kiss the warm skin of Jimmy's neck.

"Ouch," Jimmy grunted and pushed Chazz away. It wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Chazz asked.

"Nothing," Jimmy said. "It was the door. There isn't room."

It was true. Chazz and a petite lady getting it on in the back seat was one thing. Two six foot guys was another. As if to prove the point, Jimmy twisted to get a good look at the offending door and elbowed Chazz in the head in the process.

"Okay," Chazz ordered. "Climb into the trunk."

"What?" Jimmy asked. "No."

"Okay then stand outside for a second." Jimmy's mouth dropped open and he looked down at his unzipped jeans, at the erection straining against his briefs. He hesitated for another moment and then climbed over the back seat and into the trunk area, his foot hitting Chazz in the face as he went.

Chazz opened the back door, ignored Jimmy's protests, and climbed out.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

Chazz just grunted in response and then pushed down the back seat, creating twice the room they had before.

"Oh," Jimmy said. He looked uncomfortable kneeling there with his pants open. It was pretty sexy, really. It wasn't often that Chazz had the urge to suck some dude's dick, but he did not. God, did he ever. "Good idea," said, as though Chazz was still listening to him at all.

Chazz didn't say anything, instead he climbed back into the Jeep, shut the door, and then reached out, pulled Jimmy's jeans down to his knees.

"This is so weird," Jimmy said, but he didn't pull away from Chazz's hands. The only weird part that Chazz could see was the fact that it really _wasn't_ that weird. He wondered if Jimmy felt that too. Chazz slid his thumbs beneath the band of Jimmy's briefs and pushed them down.

Chazz had slept with men before. He didn't make a habit of it, but this wasn't exactly new to him either. Still, touching Jimmy made sense to Chazz. He knew how to translate the sounds that Jimmy made, he caught on quick to what made Jimmy gasp, made him writhe. Chazz was good at sex and he knew that he was good enough to keep Jimmy's mind off Katie, to help him get over his first broken heart. Chazz Michael Michaels was the perfect rebound guy.

He coaxed Jimmy onto his back, moving quickly now because tinted windows or no, they were still in a public parking lot. Someone was bound to notice them eventually. It wouldn't be the first time.

He pushed down his own pants, smiling when he saw Jimmy's eyes watching his every move. Jimmy had seen Chazz naked before, Chazz wasn't exactly shy. But Jimmy had always averted his eyes, complained, pretended he was disgusted.

Now he stared and said "Oh God," before looking down at himself, naked from the waist down.

"I think Katie's right," Jimmy moaned, wrapped his arm over his eyes.

"About what?" Chazz asked. He wasn't sure he cared. Not now. Frankly, it annoyed him that Jimmy had the capacity to remember her name at all.

"It's nothing," Jimmy said. "Just something she said and I didn't get it, and I think – she might be right."

"You're going to make me stop?" Chazz asked. He started sliding a hand up Jimmy's thigh, pulled a little at the hair there, and waited for an answer.

"No," Jimmy said. "No, we can – yes. Let's – um, rebound, right?"

"Rebound," Chazz agreed, and then Jimmy was reaching for him and once again Chazz couldn't help but to think about how _easy_ this was. If he'd known, he might have tried to get Jimmy MacElroy between the sheets months ago. Not that – again, it wasn't something he'd been dreaming about or anything, but Chazz had never been one to turn down willing sex, and a few reservations aside, so far Jimmy was certainly willing.

 _The sad part was that Chazz was completely unprepared for the first time ever. He didn't have lube of any kind. His glove compartment held an empty box of condoms, and he'd used the last one in his wallet the week before. But really, what Chazz had in mind – it probably wasn't a great idea to try it in the back of his Jeep anyway. He'd improvise._

 _He kissed Jimmy's stomach, the spot where his thigh met his torso, tasting the places his hands had been so many times. Touching Jimmy was so familiar now. Even having never done this with him, it seemed normal, something Chazz wouldn't have ever guessed he'd feel while getting it on with Jimmy MacElroy._

 _"It's like we're skating," Chazz mumbled against Jimmy's skin, just before he opened his mouth and went for the gold. Jimmy's hips rose up to meet Chazz's lips, pushed before Chazz had a chance to restrain them. He choked just a little and then backed off a bit, but still let Jimmy's hips set the pace. Jimmy's movements weren't graceful or fluid. It wasn't the dance that Chazz was accustomed to with Jimmy. It was new and urgent, a contagious rush that had Chazz reaching down to wrap his hand around his own dick, stroking in time with Jimmy's thrusts, his other arm keeping Jimmy's hips in check._

 _Katie didn't do this. Not like this. There was no way. Jimmy wasn't thinking about her now. It was Chazz and Jimmy, America's dream team. They didn't need anyone else. Together they were gold._

 _It was probably lucky that Chazz's mouth was so wonderfully full, lucky that he couldn't voice the disgustingly possessive thoughts that rushed through his head as the rest of his body rushed toward orgasm. Jimmy was his again, all his, and it was with that thought that he shuddered and came in his palm. His sex slicked hand sought Jimmy's balls, large and swollen and squeezed just a little, fondled for a short moment before moving to wrap around the base of Jimmy's dick._

 _Jimmy was gasping and writhing. Chazz would bet ten billion dollars that he'd never had a blow job this good. Never like this. He couldn't believe that Jimmy was still holding on. He let Jimmy's dick slip from his lips, smiled at Jimmy's groan of dismay._

 _"Don't stop," Jimmy whispered when he opened his eyes to see Chazz crawling up his body, looking down at him, his hand working Jimmy harder than a mouth ever could._

 _"Come on, MacElroy," Chazz grunted. It was a competition now and Chazz was going to win. He slipped his own fingers into his mouth, sucked on them, all the while continuing to work Jimmy, watched as Jimmy tried to focus on what Chazz was doing._

 _"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked. He watched as Chazz slicked his fingers, slid them out of his mouth before pressing them to Jimmy's nipples._

 _"Cheating," Chazz grunted. He slid his fingers down Jimmy's chest, his mouth following the path. His mouth found the edge of Jimmy's dick just as his fingers found that small tight spot hidden back behind Jimmy's balls. It had been a while, but not long enough that Chazz had forgotten what this felt like. He knew what Jimmy was in for and he smiled and pressed his fingers against Jimmy. Jimmy made a noise deep in his throat. His entire body hummed beneath Chazz's hands. That was it. Chazz had won._

 _He wiped them both off with Jimmy's t-shirt before settling down beside Jimmy. He tried not to look too smug, but he couldn't help it. He was _the_ rebound guy. Jimmy had to agree now. _

"Okay," Jimmy said after several minutes lying there, breathing heavily, sprawled on the scratchy rug of the Jeep. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Chazz asked. He couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

"Okay, I get it now," Jimmy said.

Chazz nodded. "I knew I could teach you a thing or two."

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"Well," Chazz conceded. "You were right about one thing, I suppose. You're not bad in bed. You're kind of a natural, really."

"It's not like it's hard," Jimmy countered. "A quadruple axle is hard."

Chazz laughed. "Oh, it was hard," he said.

"You know what I mean."

"I guess you did just pretty much have to lie there," Chazz agreed.

"I hate you," Jimmy said, but his hand was resting beneath Chazz's shirt and his legs were twined with Chazz's and they were in the trunk of Chazz's Jeep of all places, and none of that added up to hate. Chazz had had sex with someone who hated him before. This wasn't that.

"I hate you too, pal," Chazz agreed.

"I wasn't talking about that anyway," Jimmy said. "I meant Katie."

Chazz blinked, sat up and looked down at Jimmy. "Who?"

"Katie," Jimmy repeated.

"Katie who?" Chazz asked. He was just a little irritated, but decided to play dumb anyway.

"Van Waldenberg."

"Oh. Her," Chazz shrugged. "What about her?"

"Katie thinks I have a thing for you," Jimmy said. "She said she can't handle me having a thing for you after everything with Stranz and Fairchild. And then all that stuff about cold and distance. That too."

"Do you?" Chazz asked. It wouldn't be surprising.

"I didn't," Jimmy said. "I might now."

"Yeah." Chazz turned away, tried to hide the fact that his smile had returned. It shouldn't have been surprising, but Chazz was surprised anyway, just a little. He felt those gross possessive pre-orgasm thoughts tickling the back of his throat and he held his breath to stop himself from sprewing forth with some mushy talk of sexy male bonding. Eventually he allowed himself to speak and managed to sound something like himself.

"Well, who can blame you really?" After all, who didn't have a thing for Chazz Michael Michaels?

"I guess," Jimmy agreed, but Chazz could tell that he was smiling a little too.

"You know," Chazz ventured. "Seeing as I'm _the_ rebound guy, I think it's my duty to tell you. A good effective rebound lasts at least a week. At least."


End file.
